Times Are A Changing Story 6
by herbie1007
Summary: As Jason approaches his wedding day, the Bolts reminisce and realize that everyone's lives are changing
1. Chapter 1

Times Are a Changing Chpt 1

Traditionally on Monday, the Bolt men would gather for breakfast at Lottie's before the beginning of a new work week. Since Aaron's marriage to Jemma, he was accepted into their breakfast club. Jeremy yawned and stretched his arms as he mentioned " I could use a weekend to recover from this weekend. Next weekend is sure to be even wilder. Ta Da, the wedding of Seattle's, oh let me correct that, Washington's most eligible bachelor." Jeremy and Josh shared their sideway glance smile which they have done since they were children when they were poking the bear, Jason. Josh stood with his coffee raised in his hand "Toast to all the broken hearts and tears which will be spent as Jason removes himself from the market." Jason looked over at Aaron "I guess it is your turn to say something regarding the end of my bachelorhood." Aaron continued to eat his breakfast as he said "I am sure there will be plenty of chances this week to get a jab at you. I can't say much since I lost my bachelorhood to your little sister and now the Bolts and I are permanently joined at the hip both monetarily and familial. How do you really feel, Jason?" He sat back and his sharp blue eyes peered at his companions and answered "Honestly, I could not be any happier. Correct that, if I was marrying Kathleen today, I would be happier. I had a good run but now it is time to move onto bigger and better things with the woman I have adored for 17 years. To celebrate, I am going to pick up the tab for the table." Josh smirked at his big brother "Funny, I thought it was your week to do just that." Jason winked at Josh, threw the payment on the table and as he rose he said " Let's hope for good weather for the next seven days. We have new people to get situated at their new assignments, let's go."

Aaron waved good bye as he headed towards the mill. Aaron was happy that the two companies were booked for close to a year but he was also concerned about being able to hire enough people to perform the work. As he approached the mill a beautiful vision awaited him. Jemma and April were outside of the office whatever concerns he had quickly evaporated . "To what do I owe the honor of you two greeting me at work." Jemma smiled "April was upset she didn't see you before you left for work." Aaron twisted his lips and lowered his head so his eyes stared directly at her and responded "I love the idea but think there is more to it. Why are you here?" Jemma giggled "You are just too smart for me. How would you feel about going to San Fran this weekend so you can participate in the meeting with Jason regarding all the new construction and our future homes?" Aaron shook his head "Jemma, you realize that we would literally be going on Jason's honeymoon. I know you are close but really? " Jemma put her arms around Aaron's waist "San Fran is a big city. They won't even know we are there except for the meeting. We will stay with your sister. I don't think we should tell them until we run into them on the ship." Aaron held his wife at arms length and questioned "This has all sort of catastrophe written on it. Why?" Jemma sighed "I really need an adventure. We keep saying we are going to San Fran. You want to be at this meeting. I think it would be fun to have another couple." Aaron shook his head again "I will think about it but don't get your hopes up."

Kathleen and Allyn arrived at the dormitory within seconds of each other to check on the patient. Allyn opened the door to the Pruitt's previous residence. It appeared the patient was feeling quite well as he was sitting up and Cassie was on the edge of the bed feeding him eggs. Both of the adult women felt a bit uncomfortable as the image of the Cassie and Johnathan felt a bit more intimate than nurse and patient. Kathleen sternly ordered Cassie off the bed and in the future she was to sit on a chair. Kathleen paced back and forth until Allyn had completed her check up. She cleared Johnathan for waking between the dormitory to Lottie's every two hours. Kathleen started "I am going to say this once. Missie, you are meant to be a nurse. Do not make me regret getting his and your father to agree to you acting as his nurse. I am riding up to your camp and hopefully getting your mother so we can all have a conversation over lunch. Until I return, I want that door opened into the dormitory and the curtains pulled back so everyone can see what is happening here if they should walk by. Understood." Cassie sheepishly asked " Are you bringing my papa?" Kathleen smiled and gently touched Cassie's face and whispered "Neither papas are being involved. I have waited seventeen years to marry Johnathan's father and nothing is going to stop it not even a crazy Scot and a crazy Greek. You did nothing wrong yet and I hope your mother and me can convince the two of you to put the brakes on your relationship a bit before you do something wrong."

Candy was cleaning up after breakfast and was now checking to make certain Molly and Christopher were ready for the new week of school. As the children reached for the door, Biddie knocked. Christopher had hoped to use Biddie's arrival as a reason to be late for school but Candy rushed the children out the door. Candy actually appeared more excited than her best friend who seemed to be floating in the air for the news of Sunday's services and the family picnic. Candy poured two cups of coffee and they sat at the table to exchange the exciting news. Biddie began to relay the tale of her Sunday with the Hales. Biddie began " Candy, it was wonderful. The girls wanted to sit between us." Candy looked concerned and questioned if they were attempting to keep them apart. Biddie rocked back in the chair and looked at the ceiling "No, it was nothing like that. They wanted us as bookends like many of the other families are. It really was quite sweet." Candy clapped her hands with happiness for her friend. Biddie continued " The picnic went very well. Rodger loved my cooking. The girls did a bit of exploring which gave us a chance to speak. Rodger said if he wasn't serious about us, he would not have me near his children." Candy and Biddie jumped up from the table and grabbed each other in shear excitement.

Lottie, Maggie and Clancy were making a list of supplies needed for the big day. It had been confirmed the governor was attending so the entire town was agreeable to assisting with the food and entertainment. Clancy was going to Olympia to refurbish supplies and booze so he had plenty of time to return. Clancy had already been at dock for over two weeks . In the past he would never stay that long but his relationship with the Bolts had deepened to the point he considered them family and he was not missing Jason's or Jeremy's weddings. Clancy was certain that Jason was going to be an old bachelor like himself. Suddenly, Clancy thought am I really an old bachelor, I have Lottie and now Maggie, throw in the Bolts ,I have a pretty damn great family. He said to himself that I am pretty content on land these days. Jason and Aaron had mentioned to him that should he decide to retire to please let them make an offer on his ship. Lottie approached Clancy "Hey fish face are you alright, You have a faraway look." He looked up and admired his lady friend " Lottie, how would you feel if I was around all the time and gave up the sea for a landlubber's life. Lottie replied "By now fish face, I thought you knew I am happy as long as you are happy. If you want to change that's great, if you want to stay the same I am happy as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Times Are a Changing Chpt 2

Tuesday evening, the brothers are getting ready to go to town with the final destination being Lottie's.. Jason and Jeremy are wearing their dress shirts and blazers, they both plan on dining with their spouse or soon to be spouse followed by a drink or two at Lottie's. Jeremy and Jason are wondering, however, what exactly are Josh's plans. He is wearing his best pale grey suit with blue vest. Jeremy pushed Josh away from the mirror so he could tie his tie, this action would normally have aroused a reaction from Josh where the brothers would be elbowing each other for the mirror but there was no response from Josh. Jeremy took this opportunity to inquire why he was getting gussied up. Jeremy wondered if someone died and they didn't tell him or Jason. Jason and Jeremy sat on the edge of one of the cots. Jason laughingly said to Jeremy " Doesn't he look real pretty, brother?" Jeremy wondered out loud " I wonder if they had a big fight and he is trying to apologize." Josh requested "Please give me a moment or two, this is serious."

Jason stared at his brother and became aware of the anxiety consuming him, he said "Okay, Josh, with what can we help you? I have to get going soon or I will have to wear a suit to tomorrow's dinner." Josh stuttered "I am going to ask Lottie tonight for her approval of me asking Maggie's hand in marriage. Oh, I finally actually said that out loud. I want to marry Maggie." Jeremy and Jason sat there with their mouths agape for a few seconds and then finally rose to hug Josh. Jeremy patting his brother's back "Congratulations, she will make a great member of the family. Wow, Lottie will be a certified member of the family. She will be your mother-in-law." Jason continued to sense concern radiating from Josh, he ever so delicately asked "Are you worried about her response, Josh?" Josh rolled his eyes and replied "Wouldn't you be, Jason? I have the reputation of the Don Juan of Seattle. She could have been killed by crazy Matilda. I am changing careers. What am I offering her?" Jason puckered his lips, stood up and placed his hands on Josh's shoulders "First off , Josh, you are Bolt with a wonderful ancestry and even better brothers and a sister. You still own a quarter of our mountain so you are not going to be destitute. You have a guaranteed career when you finish your training and education. You have a wonderful home being built on one of the best pieces of property in Seattle but most of all she is lucky because you are intelligent, loyal, generous man. You will be a tremendous father and husband. Plus she will have me as a brother-in-law." Jason backed up and bellowed " For our new sister-in-law" he put his hand out, followed by Jeremy's hand on top of his and completed by Josh's hand. A look of concern crossed Jason's face "You better tell Jemma. If she finds out from any townspeople, she will be fit to be tied that she was not included in this little discussion." Josh smiled " I told her first for that exact reason."

As the brothers headed for town, Jason remembered his grandmother's ring on his mother's side. "Josh, would she want Grandma Maclean's sapphire with diamonds ring for the engagement? If so come with me to Kathleen's cabin and I will give it to you. Jeremy has father's wedding present diamond earrings to mother, Jemma has a gold necklace with the family emblem. You can always get her another ring if she doesn't like it but you will have something when you ask." Josh smiled "Thank you, brother. Your offer takes care of one of my problems." As Josh and Jason turned to his cabin and waved goodbye to Jeremy, Jeremy yelled back "Uncle Duncan is the only single Bolt now."

Jeremy was looking forward to a quiet evening with his family, it had been a busy week so far with training new employees and maintaining schedules for their customers. He was quite surprised when he opened his front door to find not only Candy, Molly and Chris but that they had dinner quests, Biddie, Rodger, Lizbeth, and Marsha. Candy ran to the arms of her husband and planted a romantic kiss on him. Jeremy smiled and welcomed the company but he was dead tired. Rodger approached Jeremy and inquired how Jason was holding up as his wedding approached. Jeremy replied "If ever a man was ready to get married, it is Jason." Jeremy poured himself a drink and refreshed Rodger's, he tilted his head back to indicate let's talk outside. As they stepped out Rodger apologized "I guess that you didn't know that you were having a dinner party." Jeremy sighed "It is not a problem, I do think Candy and Biddie have been attached at the hip for so long, there may be an adjustment period for them or us. Our families are now bonded at the hip forever so some realistic expectations need to be set. I enjoy company but not just every day but then I am up at the camp a lot so who am I to complain. We just need to work on it a bit." Rodger shook his head "well maybe I will be helping a bit. I am going to start having Biddie for dinner more but I feel bad because she insists on cooking." Jeremy quickly chimed in "Biddie has to be doing something all the time which is how she has managed to get herself in trouble a few times. She loves to cook, all you have to do is complement her and she will be happy." Rodger in an earnest voice "I want to make her happy. I see a future with her." Jeremy smiled at Rodger and thought thank God.

Aaron was wondering what surprise his wife had prepared for dinner. She was an excellent cook and her desserts could be marketed. As he opened his front door, he thought that it was odd that he didn't smell anything. He frantically called for Jemma as he was certain some evil must have befallen his wife and daughter as she ALWAYS had dinner ready on the table when he got home. Jemma came down the stairs holding April smiling "I am right here, darling. Your girls thought this is a perfect night to go to Lottie's for dinner. Don't you agree?" Aaron was relieved to find everything alright but it didn't erase an uneasy feeling that something was not right. He kissed his wife's head and took his daughter into his arms then questioned "What is up? I feel it in my bones. You normally don't decided to go to Lottie's on a whim for dinner. Let me quess, Kathleen came to her senses and dumped Jason and we all need to console him." Jemma was not amused and pinched her husband's arm. She scolded her husband "I know that you don't mean that. You and Jason have become best friends and partners. Oh, have you thought about San Fran?" Aaron growled "Not really, it just doesn't feel natural to me and you are not getting me off topic about why suddenly you want to go out to dinner. I know there is a reason and it probably involves your brothers." Jemma finally broke down "You are correct , there is reason but I promised that I would tell no one but you will know by the end of the evening. PLEASE let's go to dinner and I promise one way or the other by the end of the evening you will understand." Aaron had annoyed written all over his face when he said " It is wrong that one of your brothers would request that you keep a secret from you husband but I will do this for you. Don't be surprise if I say something to your brother though afterwards." Jemma ever so coyly approached her husband and kissed him which resulted in an immediate smile from Aaron. As they exited their home Aaron was saying "This doesn't mean that you have me under your spell." Jemma just laughed "Yea, yea yea."

Clancy watched from his ship as the Stempel family happily crossed the square to Lottie's. He had been inspecting the Shamus for the last 15 minutes. He loved the old ship but was it time to move on? He missed his friends when he was at sea but he also missed the sea when he was on land too long. Maybe he will get a chance to seek Jason's counsel while on the way to San Fran.


	3. Chapter 3

Times Are A Changing Chpt3

Josh took a detour on his way to Lottie's. He found himself at a spot where his brothers and he would fish with their father while his mother would sit on the shore playing with baby Jemma. This particular spot somehow simultaneously felt happy and sad. He remembered his mother as fair skinned, wavy blonde hair with bright blue eyes exactly like his father and all of her children. Her personality a strange paradox of extremely gentle and hard as nails. One had to be tough to survive in Seattle at that point. Josh realized now how lonely it must have been for her, a young girl from a foreign land with her husband and her young children as her sole company until Lottie arrived two years prior to her death. Josh and his siblings grew up fairly isolated, they depended upon each other. No one could figure out where Jason got his larger than life personality considering the first 8 years of his life, he was alone except for his parents. As much as Jason was an identical reflection of their father, Josh was a reflection of their mother. Josh believed that he was his mother's favorite. He remembered placing his head in her lap while she would play with his hair while reading to him. He was in no way prepared for her death even though Jason had try to prepare him. His father fell apart for a good three months, Jason and Josh took responsibility for the family and the business. Jason went to work at 15, Josh help his father keep things running at the house. Jason insisted that Josh maintain his attendance at school. He reflected on the fact that just as his father got back full steam, Duncan and his grandfather insisted on Jason being sent to Scotland for his college education. Josh remembered it was the first time he was terrified. He loved his father but Jason had become the backbone of the family. Jason had fought the decision. Josh remember Jason had cried when he was leaving as he was uncertain how they all would survive.

Josh finally asked himself why he was reminiscing about sad times when he was about to ask the woman he loved to marry him. He supposed it was natural to wonder if his mother would love Maggie as he did. He would see to it that she would never have the sad lonely life that he imagines his mother had, His mother would be happy that she was Lottie's daughter since in the last year of her life, Lottie had been a great friend. He took the family heirloom ring out of his pocket and admired it. He couldn't understand why they didn't sell the jewelry during any number of times when they struggled financially. Josh smirked as he could hear Jason in his head telling Josh that he was the practical one of their brood. At this moment, Josh was proud to have this piece of family history and he was grateful that Jason had not made him aware of its existence because he is certain that he would have argued to sell it. He pocketed the ring and imagine his family gathered there one more time as he turned toward the town and wished his mother and father were there for this big step in his life.

Candy was having an exceptional time being a hostess to Biddie and the Hales. Biddie had baked a chocolate on chocolate cake as requested by the four children. Candy appeared to be dancing around the room with her feet barely touching the ground as she poured coffee and milk for her family and guests. Suddenly the mood changed when Jeremy announced that he promised to meet his brothers at Lottie's. You work with your brothers and until a couple of weeks ago you lived with your brothers, so you need to stay here." Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck as he could feel the muscle tightening. He looked at his bride "I am happy to have company but you might need to tell me in advance. Tonight is a bad night and I need to go to Lottie's." Jeremy recognized Candy's expression and knew that he was in trouble though he felt it was unfair. Candy was turning red and she was biting her lip "Well, you made arrangements for going out without speaking to me." Jeremy responded "Touche'" Rodger chimed in " Listen , it was a wonderful evening so don't ruin it with a fight. We can go. It is getting to be bed time for the girls anyway. Believe me when I say this is nothing that all newlyweds don't survive, you just need on checking with each other before scheduling anything. It is not that hard." Biddie touched Candy's arm to verify that she was okay.

Biddie left with Rodger and the girls. She inquired "Did we cause their fight?" Rodger shook his head "Growing pains. When you are single, you have to make plans not to interfere with each other's schedule. For some reason when people get married, they forget the other person use to have plans also. They will be fine. Thank you for inviting us and your cake was out of this world." Biddie coyly smiled "Not trying to be pushy but I enjoy cooking for you and the girls." Rodger laughed "We enjoy you feeding us." The four of them were in front of the dorm, Rodger said "Close your eyes girls" as he took Biddie in his arms and kissed her good night.

Jason was relaxing after a wonderful pot roast dinner with Kathleen. He was drinking his coffee with Nosey curled up on the chair with him. After cleaning the dishes Kathleen leaned over her soon to be husband and kissed the top of his head full of curls. She laughed "You know that you are spoiling my dog, Mr. Bolt. As I remember you use to lecture me that they belong outside." Jason smiled up at his fiance' as he pat the head of the dog, he reminded her "When we return from our honeymoon, we can get the other collie puppy." Kathleen curled up on Jason's lap and passionately kissed him "Thank you for you remembering my love of dogs especially my collies." Kathleen's eyes enlarged as she jokingly stated " I am a very jealous woman, the dogs must love me the most as you must love me the most." Jason's eyes lit up "I would be glad to show you how much I love you right now if you like." Kathleen shook her head " What am going to do with you?" Jason laughed out loud "I can think of a few things but right now we need to go see our boy and go to Lottie's."

As they walked into town Jason's discussion turned to Johnathan. He was amazed at how quickly he was recovering. Kathleen stopped walking and looked at Jason "How would you feel if he didn't want to be a logger? " Jason gently held Kathleen by her arms "I am not surprised. It is a bit of a game for him now but I can tell it is not his destiny. So what does he think is his destiny?" She replied "He wants to be a doctor and Allyn is excited. She sees him being one of Seattle's first doctors at the new hospital." Jason chuckled "Well, that is getting a bit ahead of ourselves but I say go for it. You know if I hadn't been buried with all the responsibilities, I would have loved to been a college professor for literature. I could see myself talking about books all day." Kathleen sadly took his hand " I thought you loved being a logger." Jason smiled at her expression " I do. I have no regrets. I am proud when I see how my siblings turned out and I played a major role. The business is booming and I am proud of that as well" Jason took her hand "We better get in town for a possible surprise and I want to poke my head in and say hello to Johnathan."

Johnathan was thrilled to see his parents. As he healed, he was becoming progressively more antsy. He felt he was ready for more freedom to roam. When he discovered that his parents were headed for Lottie's, he begged that he and Cassie be able to go. Jason agreed on one condition, no drinking. Johnathan's response "I don't think I an ever going to drink again." Jason had a hearty laugh after which he responded "Believe me when I say that you will say that you are never going to drink many times but you will break that vow."

The four of them arrived at Lottie's to find Jeremy sitting at the table with Jemma and Aaron. Jeremy looked quite chagrined. When Jason inquired if he was alright, Aaron volunteered "first newlywed fight."

Jason pulled a table over so the party of seven could sit together. "Jason looked at Jeremy "Has anything happened yet?" Jeremy annoyed answered "He is not even here." "Kathleen, Johnathan, Cassie by any chance do you know why we are here?" asked Aaron. They all shook their heads, no. Aaron continued "You all seem fairly happy except Jeremy but his mood is due to Candy. Does this have to do with Josh starting his law career pursuit?" Jason sat back in his chair, crossed his arms on his chest "Aaron, I am afraid you are going to have to wait like everyone else and find out.

Just then the door opened and there stood Josh. Kathleen called over "You look very handsome, Joshua but I doubt that is for us." Aaron noticed that he had 2 bouquets of flowers and decided one must be for Lottie. Aaron with little discretion loudly stated "You are going to propose." Jason kicked his chair almost knocking Aaron "Maybe he wants to do the proposing not having you announce it to everyone."

From behind the bar, Ken informed Josh that Lottie was upstairs. He turned to the group and shot off a little salute. "Wish me luck" he was off to talk to Lottie.


	4. Chapter 4

Times Are A Changing Chpt4

Josh sprinted up the stairs two at a time to find Lottie at the top just getting ready to descend the stairs to her saloon. She admired the handsome blonde Josh "Why aren't you particularly handsome tonight Josh, not that you are ever anything less than strikingly handsome." Lottie observed what she thought was a huge beautiful bouquet of flowers, jokingly she said " Are those for me, I can't remember the last time a gentleman arrived with such an extravagant bouquet?" Clancy suddenly appeared behind Lottie "You making the moves on me girl, Mr. Bolt. What did you have to clear half a mountainside for that bouquet?" Josh flashed a boyish smile at his two friends and provided Lottie with half of the large bouquet. He a bit shyly asked if he may speak to her alone. Clancy and Lottie exchanged glances and Clancy started down the stairs. Clancy turned around to Josh "You don't have a chance me boy against the old captain, go ahead and speak with her." Lottie wiggle her finger for Josh to follow her to her room.

Lottie without removing her eyes from admiring the flowers inquired "Joshua Bolt , what is all this about? You are duded up and bearing gifts. I don't suppose the next thing is a ring." Josh appeared deflated when she surprised him by guessing his motive. Lottie realizing that she had ruined the surprise squealed "Oh my God, you want to propose to Maggie." Josh nodded his head and proceeded "Lottie Hatfield, I, Joshua Bolt request the honor of asking your daughter, Maggie to be my wife." Josh released a large gasp of air as if he had been holding his breath for hours. Lottie's large blue eyes filled with tears as she grabbed Josh into a bear hug. She could barely speak. Finally, she managed to utter "I can't imagine anyone else whom I would rather have as my son-in law. You will need to call me mom. These last few months have given me my daughter back and now I will have a son also." She grabbed Josh again and sobbed into his chest. Joshua unsure asked "Are you really okay with it? You seem a bit upset plus remember she has to say yes." Lottie cried "These are tears of pure joy. Oh my God, my grandchildren with be Bolts."

Downstairs, Jason, Jeremy, Johnathan, Clancy, and Aaron were alone at the tables. Their ladies were on a mission to get Candy to be there for what hopefully was going to be a wonderful family moment rather than a reason to drown their sorrows. Jason, the perpetual optimist, was insisting that Maggie would be a fool to reject his brother. Aaron was enjoying the opportunity to antagonize Jason. Aaron suggested " If I were Maggie, I might be a bit concerned about his reputation as a ladies man. As a matter of fact, does Kathleen have any concerns about your ability to stay faithful?" Jason glared at Aaron "Just when I think that you really want to be a member of our family, you start up with garbage like this. You dated more of the brides than I ever did. Did I hold that against you? " Aaron calmly replied "That was all a cover so you didn't know I was dating your sister." Jeremy who was in no mood for the games played by Jason and Aaron at this time sternly requested that they both "Shut up. Josh is committed to her and will make a wonderful husband, Aaron. Jason, please stop taking his bait. You know he likes to get your goat and to be frank vice versa." Johnathan enjoyed watching the family interactions though he wasn't certain if his father and Aaron were really best friends or if given the chance they would chose to never see each other. Finally, Johnathan decided it was time for him to join the discussion, he pointed his question at his father "You have told me a number of times that you will be very happy when Josh is settled and happy but you never mention any real concern about Jeremy or Jemma." Well, Johnathan had successfully gotten all the attention focused on his father. Jason sat forward with his elbows on the table " I have been concerned about Joshua's inability to chose a women with whom he really is attached. Most of the women he dates more than once have some deep seated problem. For example, Bridget originally was more than happy to blow Seattle off the map, he became more interested in Rachel after discovering the religion problems, Kallie whom he has known since childhood, he lost any romantic interest in her after she could see though I am uncertain that they were not always just friends. Last but not least there was Valerie, the ultimate wolf in sheep's clothing. I heard they finally put Miss Peake in a home and the stress of it caused Valerie to have a breakdown. Both women are tucked away in a home for the insane." Aaron who was no longer joking inquired "Jason, have you been keeping track of them?" Jason shook his head yes and added "Wouldn't you? She shot at me, she really intended to kill me. She turned my brother against me. Valerie wrote Josh a couple of times since then and he responded. I really wanted to shake him at the time." Aaron sighed "I would have wanted to do more than shake him." Jason's tone softened "Josh had the hardest time with the deaths of our parents. He was at an age where he understood everything that was happening but at the same time could do little to nothing about it. After my mother's death, we became very close since father was struggling so. He begged me not to leave him and go to Scotland though I was being told that I had no choice. When I sailed away to San Fran to start my journey, all I remember was how he was crying on the dock. His face was beet red, he looked so desperate, I had let him down. I have always felt I failed him on some level and he is waiting for me to fail him again. I will be happy when he is pursuing the career he wants and is happily settled down with the right woman." Aaron now in a solemn mood realized that while the Bolts appeared the perfect family, they paid for that closeness sometimes with a great deal of pain.

Lottie's double doors swung open as the women arrived. Candy had arranged a babysitter and was now part of the party. When Jeremy saw her, he rose immediately to greet his wife. He took both of her hands in his hands and apologized. Candy's eyes filled with tears as she said I am sorry, I had no idea that Josh was proposing." Jeremy turned to everyone and said "We should not be asked to keep secrets from our spouses or our families. Can we agree going forward that it is not okay to ask us not to tell our spouses anything." Jason looked out of his eyes sideways at Kathleen, he knew that he better agree if he ever was going to have one of those delicious pot roast again. Jason added "Let me be the first to agree, no more secrets or little white lies." Aaron laughed "Do we have to do one of those hand sandwich things that you Bolt's love or can we just agree with a simple shake of a hand." Jason looked at Jeremy who looked at Jemma, Jeremy directed "Everyone stand up we are making it Bolt official." Jeremy put his fist out first, followed by Candy's hand, then Johnathan, Jemma, a grumbling Aaron, Kathleen and Jason. Candy whispered in Jeremy's ear "Have you heard the good thing about newlyweds fighting is the making up." Jeremy blushed a bit and wished they could leave this second.

Josh and Lottie appeared at the top of the stairs. Josh announced that Lottie approved of his proposal now all that was left was for Maggie to say yes. Maggie was due in any minutes on the Olympia stagecoach. He was going into the back room until she arrived and Lottie would get her back there. Josh said "My palms are sweaty, I am so nervous." The sound of the stage coach could be heard as he ran to the backroom. Aaron shouted "Everyone sit down and act normal. Never mind act like she would expect you to act."


	5. Chapter 5

Times Are A Changing Chpt5

Maggie was thrilled when the stagecoach driver announced that they were finally approaching Seattle. The ride home had been horrendous. The problems started with a man who was headed to Tacoma who was quite smitten with Maggie. She was certain that he could not have possibly bathe in a month. He managed to slither his body next to her, so it was close enough to touch and rub up against her. After numerous polite attempts to request he move a bit, she finally screamed at the top of her lungs causing the coach to stop. She explained her problem to the coachman who really wanted to ignore it but luckily everyone verified the man was purposefully handling her. At the next mail stop he was dropped off to await the next stagecoach. In addition, there was a woman with a colicky baby who was screaming a good part of the trip, but Maggie had sympathy for her and offered to hold the child to give the mother some rest. Last but not least was the horrid man with the cigars. It was obvious, he had no consideration for his fellow passengers as he kept lighting them up. The smoke and smell made it difficult to breathe. She had her eyes closed imaging her reunion with Josh. Granted she had only been gone for a day but it seems like a lifetime without seeing that heart-warming smile of his. First, she must get bath and clean clothes as she most definitely must smell of cigars and baby barf.

Right before they reached Seattle, one of the horses caught a stone in its hoof. The driver stopped to remove it, and everyone took a moment to stretch their legs. They were all standing there minding there own business when the older child of the woman with the baby saw something in the bushes and try to obtain a better look. Well, they all found out what was in the bushes, SKUNKS. Each and everyone of the passengers now reeked of skunk. Maggie found some revenge in the fact that the cigar smoking man was most upset. Maggie had never been skunked before this time, but she had heard it was an effort to rid oneself of the disgusting aroma. She had been so excited to see Josh now she might not even be able to see him today. They all boarded the stagecoach in despair now dreaming of bath. Maggie was lucky she was getting off at next stop but some of them were now on their way to Olympia which meant hours smelling like skunk.

Finally, she saw familiar buildings and the stagecoach stopped right in front of her mother's saloon. She was confident that Lottie would know how to eliminate the stench which covered her. She wondered how she would get past anyone in the bar without causing a disturbance. She thought this day may go down as one of the worse days of her life.

Upon hearing the coach's arrival, Jason rose to go assist her with any bags which she may have. Due to Jason's loud voice they were able to hear his part of the conversation but not hers. Jason practically screamed "Dear God, what happened to you, Maggie? It is the whole coach." Jason's laughter could be heard many said all the way to the camp. He managed to get around to asking if he could help her as he tried to keep his distance. She attempted to act angry, but she realized that if their roles were reversed, she would be laughing at him.

Jason struggled with the choice of telling her that everyone was inside waiting for her, but he decided to let the day play out without any interference on his part. He opened the door to Lottie's for her to enter. As soon as she realized the entire Bolt clan and her own family were sitting there, she decided to go down fighting after she gave Jason a look to kill. She proceeded to the table and bent over and kissed everyone as they gagged. Once the kisses completed, she inquired as to why they were all there except Josh. She grew concerned and asked if josh was okay. Aaron responded, "He is better than you." which received a swift kick from Jemma. Maggie inspected all their expressions and asked "What are you up to? You all look like children who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar right before dinner. Where is Josh?" Candy had started to laugh uncontrollably, followed by Jeremy. Jeremy pointed to the backroom and barely got out "He is in there and anxious to see you. Please go see him." Followed by more laughter. As she went into the backroom, Jason called over to Aaron "Was that normal enough for you?" Aaron was gasping for air through his laugher "Normal is relative. Am I surprised this happened with you and your family, no. Lottie, welcome to the insanity." Lottie was dismayed, perhaps "I should have stopped and told her". Jason hugged Lottie said "No, ten years from now, we will all be laughing just like we are now about this. I just hope she says yes. I just wish I could see Josh's expression."

Maggie's knees buckled and she fell to the floor when she saw Josh standing there looking like a knight in shining armor compared to her appearance and scent which was that of a scullery maid. He was concern when she fell so he ran to her. Josh exclaimed "Maggie, what did you get into a wrestling match with a bunch of skunks on the stagecoach." He assisted her to her feet laughing. "Maggie, you poor thing, you look absolutely exhausted." With tears rolling down her face she cried "Don't you make fun of me. I just had to walk the gauntlet in front of your and my family finding my misery amusing." Josh lovingly inspected the disheveled Maggie but along with amusement felt a great love. Josh picked up the flowers "Maggie, the fact that they laughed at you merely means that they consider you one of the family. I would like to complete the process of making you part of the Bolt clan. I have already gained permission from your mother." Josh bent down on one knee "Maggie, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife. I love you, beautiful and even when you are a bit of a mess like now. Please say yes to becoming my wife and a member of that group out there who are anxious to welcome you." Maggie pushed away the tears from her face, she stared into his bright blue eyes and touch gently his blonde hair, with a giggle she pronounced " Josh, this has to be one of the craziest proposals but I love it and I love you. I would be a fool to not marry a man who would propose to a smelly dirty, woman with baby vomit on her." He stood up and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Even Maggie was amazed that he was plowing through her stench to demonstrate his love. He gave her the flowers and even their scent could not put a dent in the spray of the skunks.

While the Bolts and Hatfields awaited the decision. Aaron and Clancy were attempting to get some of the Bolts to wager whether he actually proposes. Jeremy felt it was unfair to take their money since he knows Josh inside and out. Jeremy claimed that Josh was the most romantic of the three of men in the family. Jeremy stated "There is no way that Josh will let some mishaps which she had no control over change his course of action. I know my brother." Jason agreed totally with what Jeremy was stating.

The door opened and the couple entered the saloon holding hands. Josh smiling announced we are engaged, plan for a wedding around Christmas. Josh bet over and kissed Maggie passionately. The kiss caused Jason, Aaron, Jeremy, Clancy and Johnathan to cringe while all the women went "ah".

Aaron suggested all the men relocate to his home to celebrate while the women assisted Maggie become more comfortable. Aaron's suggestion was acceptable by all. As they left the bar, Aaron turned to Jason "Would you kiss Kathleen like that if she was in that shape." Jason placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder "Of course I would, after they found me." Aaron smiled and shook his head in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Times Are A Changing Chpt6

Jason, Aaron, Josh and Jeremy had arranged a so-called business meeting breakfast after the previous day's excitement and insanity. Jason, Aaron, Josh, and Jeremy were discussing the fact that the girls didn't get home until 1AM. Kathleen reported that poor Maggie's skin was similar to a prune after scrubbing her down so many times. They tried to clean the clothes but while the smell was greatly diminished, the repugnant odor remained slightly, and Maggie did not want any risk it could contaminate her other clothes, so they were burned. Jason grimaced as he said "I was planning on advising everyone last night until all hell broke loose. A stagecoach is due tomorrow around noon and our beloved somewhat troublesome Uncle Duncan is arriving for the wedding on Saturday. He is bringing a friend from Portland who claims to have known us and would love to be at the wedding. He said it is a surprise." Jeremy rolled his eyes and prayed "Hopefully, whoever will keep him out of trouble. Is this serious, could there be another wedding looming?" Jason shook his head" I don't believe so, it sounds like an acquaintance who thought coming to the wedding would be fun." Aaron couldn't help himself "Has your uncle ever shown up and things gone smoothly? I wouldn't be surprise if his partner help turn things upside down. I would telegraph him the wrong date. For all you know this could be Miss Peak." The three Bolts put down their utensils and all agreed that they had lost their appetite. Jason admitted that a while back he had paid someone in San Francisco to keep track of Valerie and Emma. He wasn't surprised when both of them were found to be criminally unstable. Their family has a problem with mental illness, his person had actually heard that it was believed that Emma's mother had burnt the house in Seattle down and she constantly was under a nurse's care until her death. Last thing he heard that Emma had been hospitalized due to her increasing erratic behavior, supposedly Emma being hospitalized triggered Valerie into her own regression into insanity just last week and now both of them are once again together in a looney bin for the well to do." Josh appeared to have a chill go through his body "That was too close a call." Jason sighed "You think it was too close a call for you. She shot at me with intent to kill. I am always going to have someone watching them because now we have families to protect. I wouldn't take Kathleen to San Francisco if I thought they were strolling around still. When Kathleen said she bought the property from Valerie, I wasn't able to sleep for weeks."

Jeremy was anxious to get to work. They were beginning the foundations today on the four homes. Jeremy mentioned that the Greeks were anxious to work and quick learners. Jeremy calmly said" Jason, we need to smoke the peace pipe with the Telly. If this building business takes off the way it appears it may, we will need workers. You know Kathleen and Lottie are talking about a partnership which involves expanding the saloon and adding a floor and building a larger fancier dining establishment. We need workers and I was thinking we could help finance some Greeks to come to the Seattle for an agreement that they work for us for 2 years. I know Telly wants to fix things and from what I have seen, you may be in-laws some days." Jason shot his younger brother a look which would have silenced anyone but one of his brothers. Jeremy continued "You don't scare me; I know that you have to work on holding that anger in you. It is not natural for you to hold a grudge." Jason replied, "I would be just as upset if it was you or Josh that was laying there with a knife in them and bleeding out." Jeremy reached over to his brother's arm and said "Neither Josh, Johnathan, nor me think otherwise but we need you to resume your friendship with Telly. I believe that he has learnt his lesson. Let's move on big brother. I would like to arrange a visit to see Telly and please may he come to your wedding?" Jason looked around the table as everyone smiled at him "I see that you have all discussed this prior. We can go talk to Telly, but you know that he is very similar to Uncle Duncan, constant insanity." Jeremy and Josh rose from the table to go to their jobs leaving Jason and Aaron for their part of the meeting. Aaron apologized to Jeremy "I have to admit that once again, I had my doubts about you running this job but importing help is a great idea. I am proud of you little brother." Jeremy leaned over Aaron "You get away with calling me little brother this one time." They all laughed as the two brothers left.

"Okay, Aaron, what do you wish to discuss with me?" asked Jason. "Well, I have a bit of an awkward request of you, Jason. It really is a request from your sister, but she is trying to make me believe it is about me. First, I admit that I would like to attend the meeting in San Francisco with the contractors, Canon. This meeting is a huge step for our joint businesses if we expand to building houses with bathrooms or modern conveniences. We could be hitting this market before almost anyone else in Oregon and Washington." Jason sat back and stared at Aaron for about a minute "Do you and Jemma want to come on our honeymoon? I think we have a friendship of sorts, but I don't want my brothers or my sister tagging along on my honeymoon." Aaron squirmed in his seat as he felt this was an outrageous request he was making "The only place we have contact would be on the ship, we would stay with my sister. If you and Kathleen decided that you wished to do some sightseeing or have a meal with us it would be totally your choice. I would see you at the meeting only." Jason wondered "Why didn't you bring this up earlier? I would feel the same way about the meeting if roles were reversed so I totally understand. I probably would have just hidden on the ship and surprised you in San Fran." Aaron struggled with whether to inform Jason that his sister was the true instigator of the trip. Jason got up and leaned over Aaron's chair "Is Jemma pushing this request?" Aaron nodded yes. Jason ran his hands through his hair and return to his seat. "Aaron, losing our parents at early ages has left scars on all of us. Jeremy stuttered, Josh may suffer a bit of lack of trust, and Jemma worried about everyone leaving her. It was difficult going on business trips because she wanted to come. What Josh and I realized that her anxiety occurred when she knew in advance and then dwell on the fact that I might not return. So, we kept my trips secret until I was gone and for some reason, she handled it fine. She probably doesn't realize herself. Actually, I would appreciate you at the meeting so come. I can guarantee that she will find a reason to join us and that is okay. She turned out pretty wonderful in spite of me being her major role model" Jason looked at his watch and realized the women were coming for lunch to discuss wedding plans plus Marina was meeting with Kathleen about the growing relationship between Cassie and Johnathan. "Aaron, I think we want to escape before we are being asked what colors the flowers should be. "

As Jason opened the door, he was met by Kathleen, Maggie, Candy, Jemma, Cassie and Johnathan. "I can't imagine being greeted by a more beautiful group of women." Kathleen turned to her friends and advised them "These two will be running with their tails between their legs when they know we are talking about our wedding." Jason bent over and kissed his fiancé on her forehead "I love you and look forward to you being my bride Saturday." Kathleen put her hand on his cheek and peered into his blue eyes "I love you more." Aaron tapped Jason's shoulder to indicate it was time to get to work. Marina was at the entrance of the saloon so both men took this opportunity to slip through the door.

"Ladies, Marina and I need a moment with our children" advised Kathleen. Marina, Johnathan and Cassie sat at a table with Kathleen. Kathleen addressed Cassie "You will be going home with your mother after trying on the dress which Ann has for you at the dorm. He no longer needs a nurse. I have, however, been observing a maturing of your relationship about which I have alerted your mother. Marina and I do not wish to forbid the two of you from seeing each other but you will be sorry if you don't control yourselves. Johnathan wants to be doctor and Cassie, a nurse. You can kiss those dreams goodbye if you don't exercise self-control." Kathleen looked back at Marina who started "Sandra and Harry Hyland are expecting a baby very shortly. Cassie and Johnathan when she goes into labor, the two of you will be assisting them for the next month. You will take turns staying with them 24 hours a day to see how much fun having a baby really is and how it might interfere in your plans. You will get up when they awaken in the middle of the night, you will change their diapers, you will do whatever it takes. Babies are the result of sex and we want you to know exactly what that means. You can't go to college. This is not for debate. If you wish to argue then we will handle the entire situation to your fathers." A look of despair was on the faces of Johnathan and Cassie but however harsh they felt this resolution was, they knew their fathers' plan would be worse. Marina, Cassie, and Johnathan headed for the dorm but not before Johnathan turned and scowled at his mother.

Kathleen joined her friends "I am buying lunch and after which all of you need to try on your beautiful dresses. Essie and Anne will be fitting them at the dorm. I am having a professional taking tintype of everyone at the wedding. I can't believe that I am finally going to be Mrs. Jason Bolt. Lottie ,please join us as you are my matron of honor."


	7. Chapter 7

Times Are A Changing Chpt 7

Thursday morning the brothers are arguing about who gets the honor of meeting Uncle Duncan and his mystery guest. Finally, they agreed to pull straws and Jason pulled the short one. Jeremy reminded him " Duncan is going to be here due to your wedding so it really was only fair." Josh agreed to take responsibility to entertain him at dinner "I will have dinner at Lottie's with Maggie so I can introduce them. Lottie and Clancy will probably join us so hopefully we can keep him out of trouble the first day of this visit." Jason warned Josh "Prepare Maggie for him. He is well intended but he has almost blown up all of our relationships not to mention our business. I will try to let you know about his secret guest." Jeremy advised his brothers that he was taking a crew up to the houses for half day and they should be ravailable for the afternoon since the workload was so heavy at the logging camp. Josh asked "Are you really going to be able to spare me in the fall when my training and school starts?" Jason and Jeremy glanced at each other then Jason said "It is going to be tough but we will survive. Jeremy and I are already considering a few possibilities for promotion to manager. After the wedding, we will discuss this further but you are going to school. Jeremy is going to have his own division and I am going to put my feet up and watch everyone work." Jeremy laughed "We do torment you time to time about taking it easy, but we know just how hard you have worked and will work and we are grateful for it." Jason opened the flap of the tent and hung his head "Say a prayer, boys that this is the first noneventful visit by our dear uncle. I really can't imagine who he has in tow." Before leaving Jeremy reminded Jason that they are having lunch with Telly at Lottie's tomorrow. Jason sighed "Whoopie, Uncle Duncan today and Telly tomorrow, I may never come home from my honeymoon. "

When Jason entered Lotties, he was relieved to discover Aaron there. "Let me guess that Jemma sent you as the representative to greet Uncle Duncan." laughed Jason. Aaron making little effort to conceal his annoyance "You are partially right, we all were coming until April decided to explode as we started to exit and I mean explode. Thankfully, I was not holding her but now I have been sent alone to greet the most insane member of the Bolt clan." Jason chuckled and patted his brother-in-law on the back. Right at that moment the sound of the arrival of the stagecoach could be heard. Both men took a deep breath, looked at each other and headed towards the door. As soon as they were outside they could hear his Scottish accent instructing the coachmen on how to handle his and his travelling companion's luggage. "Well he is already giving orders, not a good sign my friend. Maybe we should go back in and get a good strong drink first." suggested Jason.

The two men walked around the coach to be greeted immediately with a grand Scottish hug by Duncan. His travelling partner's back was to them as she viewed all the changes in Seattle. As she turned, Aaron noticed Jason physically tightened up and gasped "Oh dear God no, this has to be a nightmare." Aaron immediately inspected the guest and to his amusement he realized it was the seductress Widow Smith. Duncan extended his arm to her so that she would step forward, he introduced her "Meredith Smith, I would like to re-introduce you to my nephews, Jason Bolt and Aaron Stempel." She curtsied, Aaron bowed his head and Jason stood there with a look of total disbelief. Duncan reminded him of his manners and Jason acknowledged the woman with a nod of his head. Meredith immediately announced with a sly smile which Aaron couldn't help but notice "Duncan, Jason knows me quite well. It was a great pleasure when he was a striking young man around 14, his father sent him to me to perform odd jobs. He needed a little training but a very fast learner. Always trying to please." Jason couldn't help but cringe as he knew what she meant by odd jobs and training. Duncan scolded his nephew "Why are you acting as if you don't know her. I have never known you to be so awkward around people." Meredith smiled "Duncan, he is getting married this week of course he is a bit nervous. Jason, you are just as handsome as when you came to me as an innocent young lad of 14. He learnt many skills working for me, many skills he didn't expect to learn. I suppose you must all know he is excellent with his hands as well as other things." Aaron was struggling with his urge to burst out laughing. Jason chuckled but Aaron recognized that touch of anger which indicated that Jason wasn't really amused. Aaron should know that chuckle as he was often the recipient of it in the past. Widow Smith stepped forward and placed her hands on Jason's arms "My, you have grown to be such a beautiful muscular creature, I would so enjoyed having you as helper now." Jason put his hands on his hips and looked into the distance contemplating how to handle this situation. Duncan turned towards Aaron "Do you know what is going on here?" Aaron who was caught between laughing hysterically and horror, told Duncan "Your brother sent a 13-14 year old Jason to help with her odd jobs and she deflowered him for years." Duncan groaned and lowered his head "You are telling me that I have once again stepped in it." Aaron tightened his lips and nodded his head yes. Aaron suggested " Let's go have lunch and turn this conversation away from sexual innuendo. She appears to want to torture Jason for some reason. You know he will take it only so long." Duncan sighed "Lad, I am so sorry again." Aaron saw Johnathan approaching over Duncan's shoulder. Aaron knew this could be the match to ignite the dynamite known as Jason. Before he could stop him, Johnathan called out to his father and he joined the group. Widow Smith was thrilled to meet Jason's son "You look just like your father when he was your age. We were very good friends. Perhaps, we can be friends as well. We could have so much fun getting to know each other." Jason pushed Johnathan behind him glaring at Widow Smith "You lay a hand on my son and it will be the last thing you do. You have been welcomed to the wedding but all this double meaning is done. I accept that I participated willingly with you. I didn't know what you were doing in the beginning, I didn't even know about sex. There were so few people here, I was happy to have someone else to talk with. I hope this was meant as a joke otherwise you are sick. " Johnathan confused by the situation "Father, why do you think that she wants to have sex with me?" Jason replied "It is a long story, we will talk later. Uncle Duncan , she is your responsibility. I hope this was a joke on her part otherwise you better keep your eye on her. Don't leave her alone with any children." Jason put his hand on Johnathan's shoulder "Let's go to the camp."

Aaron offered lunch to Duncan and Widow Smith. They placed their orders as Aaron stared at the ceiling for a minute or two then he started "Jason and Kathleen have waited for seventeen years for this wedding. Widow Smith, you need to leave. I will pay for your fees to go home. Duncan, I hope you understand this otherwise you need to leave also. It is their day and all of the family is going to see that they have a great one. So let's have a nice lunch and afterwards make arrangements for your departure."

Jeremy had just released the crew to return to their logging jobs when Candy arrived with a full picnic basket. Jeremy took her hand and proceeded to explain what work had been done on the four homes , one of which was going to be theirs. Candy exclaimed "It is going to be so beautiful with the view of the water , mountains and last but not least the trees. I am so proud of my husband the business genius. It will be a little bit of walk to school but they will do it." Jeremy smiled at Candy "I was speaking with Kathleen about this issue. She has discovered that some of families who live on the outskirts including the Greeks don't send their children to school because of the distance. She is going to the town council to get money for wagons, she will donate the horses and the drivers for the start to pick up children. She even suggested that Chris could drive one if okay with you. He would make 5 dollars a month." Candy, very thoughtfully replied "I am not sure he is mature enough though he is growing so quickly. I have to think about this but I do like the idea of picking up the children. It makes for larger and diverse group of children at the school. I suppose that it is a matter of time before a new school will be needed. I think I am going to run for town council next time." They started eating Candy's fried chicken made especially for Jeremy. Jeremy laughed "You know they say the way to man's heart is through his stomach." Candy very coyly smiled at her husband and said "I can think of another way to a man's heart. We just had our first meal where our home will eventually be finished, why not top that off with a little lovemaking. Jeremy moved closer to his beloved and start nibling on her neck. Candy giggled" I take you reaction as a yes to my suggestion." as she kissed him passionately.

Jason stormed with his giant strides towards the camp. Johnathan who now was an inch taller that Jason was struggling to keep up. Jason barely said two words to his son on the race to the camp. Josh was in the tent when they arrived, Jason barked "I want to top for the rest of the day. Get one of the toppers down and reassign him." Josh started to argue and Jason glared at him. Josh acquiesced " Okay brother." Within 15 minutes, Jason was alone at the top taking his frustrations out on a tree. Josh finally asked "Uncle Duncan or Kathleen got him into this state?" Johnathan befuddled by the whole thing " I actually think it was Uncle Duncan's friend. She was rather creepy. This is crazy but she was very suggestive to me and dad flipped out. Aaron might understand better than me, he was there," Josh called for Corky and sent him to find Aaron. Josh requested "Johnathan, please fetch Jeremy at the construction site, I can't remember the last time I saw Jason in this state if ever."


	8. Chapter 8

Times Are A Changing Chpt 8

Johnathan had arrived at Kilmarron West, the massive piece of property formerly known as Peak's Bluff. He saw no sign of his uncle Jeremy. He was ready to abandon his search and head to the town in hopes of finding that Jeremy had gone there when he suddenly heard a moan. It emanated from the area where Jeremy's house was scheduled to be built, Johnathan ran over as he was concerned that Jeremy was injured. As he approached the sound, he could see a human body in the high grass near some of the construction. Panicked, he sprinted at top speed. Jeremy and Candy who had been enjoying their first-time lovemaking outside were suddenly aware of something approaching quickly. Jeremy jumped up buck naked with plans of defending Candy who was scurrying to get dressed. Johnathan fell backwards when his uncle sprung at him. "Uncle Josh sent me to ask you to come to the camp, but I think he would prefer you to be dressed. Do you hang out in the grass naked often?" quizzed Johnathan. At that moment, Candy appeared with Jeremy's clothes in her hands. Johnathan shook his head as he started back to camp muttering loud enough for them to hear "I am beginning to understand. All of you are worried about Cassie and me having sex because it is all you adults think about. Josh wants a family meeting back at the tent. For God's sake, put your clothes on first." Candy and Jeremy laughed as Jeremy quickly got dressed. Candy was having trouble catching her breath said "The poor kid really has been given a hard time by Telly and his parents about something that he has never done. Now, he finds his uncle and aunt partaking of the evil deed. I wonder what they could possibly be having the family meeting about. Why do they want you at the camp immediately?" Jeremy reasoned "Uncle Duncan should have arrived by now. Do you want to make a bet that it involves him? If he starts causing problems about this wedding, I do believe that Kathleen will serve him as the main course." Candy giggled "It is amazing that their first wedding was going to be so simple and this one quite grand. The weather better be perfection or Lottie's is going to be awfully crowded." Jeremy thought for a moment "Imagine dreaming about your wedding for 17 years. I believe that given 17 years to plan your wedding, you could give Kathleen a run for her money planning an extravagant wedding." Candy lovingly gave her husband a shove before her trek back to town when Jeremy called out "If this is a family meeting, you should be there. Would you mind getting Kathleen if possible?" Candy questioned "Are you certain?" Jeremy nodded yes and headed towards the camp.

Joshua stood outside of the office tent with his clipboard staring at the tree where Jason was located. He was having a difficult time focusing on his work since his brother's arrival in an emotional state in which he had never seen his brother. Josh was concerned about his safety in his state of mind. The tree to which Jason had been assigned was near completion when Jason went up. Josh was hoping that the effort required to finish the tree was enough to exorcise his demons. Josh was happy to see that Aaron, Jemma and April arrived in their buggy. The foursome went into the tent while Josh questioned "What the hell happened with Uncle Duncan and his guest. Jason is topping a tree in one hell of a mood to the point that I am concerned about his safety. If someone showed up at work in the state he was, Jason would be the first to refuse to let him work much less top." Jemma punched her brother's arm "Why did you let him go up there?" Josh frustrated replied "Let me introduce you to your brother when he comes down. Not to mention, he is the boss." Johnathan barged into the tent, his face was bright red and he was breathing heavily from running the entire way back. He frantically yelled "They were having sex right out there in the open. Where Chris, Molly and I often go to talk. They were naked. Do you understand naked?" Aaron tried to calm the youth while asking "Who and where?" Breathless he exclaimed "Jeremy and Candy at Kilmarron West." The three adults bit their lips in an effort to prevent the laughter which was attempting to escape. Jemma reminded her nephew" They are married Johnathan." Johnathan growled "You adults have a fit if I hold Cassie's hand, but it is alright to fornicate where the children and I go to talk and imagine our new homes." Jeremy entered the tent received a round of applause from Josh, Jemma and Aaron. Johnathan exasperated "Really, you clap. I just don't understand." Jeremy pat his nephew's back and said they would talk after the reason he was called there was revealed.

Candy found Kathleen at her cabin taking a nap with her dog. Candy first explained how Kathleen's son found her and Jeremy. Candy said that she and Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at his extreme reaction. Candy suddenly grew quiet and thoughtfully expressed her concern that both sets of parents aren't handling the subject of sex well. Johnathan needs to have someone who he can discuss sex calmly without threats of punishment. With a smile on her face, Candy whispered "Sex is a wonderful thing with responsibilities. Telly has been insane from the start but I think he has rubbed off on you more than you on him. When you are on your honeymoon, let Johnathan stay with us rather than the camp. We will talk to him. You are punishing him for something he hasn't done yet. " Kathleen agreed "Let's talk while we walk to the camp."

As Candy and Kathleen approached the tent, Kathleen stopped dead in her tracks "That is my Jason way up there in the tree. He is the boss. Why is he doing that?" After hearing Kathleen's voice, Jeremy poked his head out of the tent "Ladies, please come in and join the rest of the family." Kathleen was obviously less than pleased but before she could say anything, Josh informed her "In no uncertain terms, he demanded I get him a tree to top. He arrived here in a foul mood which Aaron and Johnathan know something about but refuse to discuss until Jason is here."

Jason took a moment to enjoy the view of his family's property which now included Kilmarron West. He never thought of himself as person driven by possessions, but he had to admit, he was impressed with their expansive property. He finished the job and slowly climbed down the tree. There was nothing like being at the top of a tree and enjoying the scenery to clear one's head. He came to the realization that he missed his days of topping and decided going forward, once a month that he would treat himself to a day at the top enjoying the breezes, nature and maybe even a sunset.

As Jason entered the office tent, he immediately became aware that his entire family was present with the exception of Uncle Duncan. Jason squinted his eyes and looked at Josh "What is happening? Is Uncle Duncan, Lottie, Clancy or Maggie okay?" Josh gave a short laugh then said "No, the question is if you are alright after the lowkey entrance? I have seen you in bad moods but that was something else. We are worried about you." Kathleen quietly came forward with her eyes glassed over with tears "Are you having second thoughts about the wedding and don't know how to tell me?" Jason pulled her into his body and consoled her "There is nothing that I want more now, in the past or the future than to be married to you." "Well then big brother, what the hell happened at the stagecoach?" inquired Jeremy. Jason shook his head and placed his hands on his hips "This is much to do about nothing but if I am going to tell this story, I want to do it once, everyone should have a seat on the cots. Kathleen, you can sit on my knee."

Everyone obliged and made their best effort to get comfortable. Jason began "To understand everything we are going back to my childhood. When I was a youth, there was literally not much more than a handful of families here. I was excited when the Stempels moved here, only Mr. Stempel did not appear interested in us. My best friends were my books along with a set of trees to which I had assigned names and spoke practically on a daily basis. No one was ever told this including my parents until this very moment. "Josh's eyes slanted a bit "Oh, my God, is that the group of trees both Jeremy and I have wished to cut that you veto every time." Jason smiled "I have been found out. Now, never ask to kill my friends again." Aaron questioned "Okay Bolt, I hate to interrupt your walk down memory lane but what does this have to do with that insane woman?" Jason replied "It sets the scene, Aaron. My parents must have decided as I matured to just pretend that sex didn't exist. They probably felt safe as there were no girls my age. The girls were sent to schools in the cities. Finally, one day my poor father did have to deal with me being hysterical when I woke up and everything was not quite the same as it was in the evening. Until this point, I thought that I could say anything to my father but my father trying to explain masturbation was painful. I was 13 to 14 years old when my father asked if I would do some odd jobs for Widow Smith who was alone and needed help around her home. She worked with the trappers by creating garments. I agreed and look forward as I thought that I might make some friends with the trappers as loggers and trappers weren't natural allies. It took a few days before she started just touching me, I thought nothing of it. After about 2 weeks, what my parents neglected to teach me about sex, Widow Smith had been more than willing to teach me. I admit that I enjoyed it wholeheartedly. I didn't understand at the time there was an emotional component to sex which she was not teaching me. What I was experiencing was pure lust though I didn't know that. It went on for quite awhile until one day, I told Lottie that I was in love with Widow Smith and was going to marry her. I remember Lottie's one eyebrow going up and all she said was "Really?" The next day, Lottie made it her business to find out what was happening. Lottie was very close with my parents and informed my father of what odd jobs were being done at Widow Smith's house." Josh looked aghast at his brother "Dad was such a quiet, serious man was he ready to kill you?" Jason smiled "No, he apologized to me. He knew he should have told me about sex, but never did he imagine that she would take advantage of his innocent son. He went outside and threw up and then got his rifle and left. He didn't return for a couple of days and during that time she disappeared with all her possessions. Until this day, I feared that father had killed her. I would never read his journals around that time for fear of what I might discover. So, I was agreeable to take the ribbing from her when she arrived since I knew my father was not a murderer but when she attempted to touch Johnathan, I became hostile." Jeremy asked "Did the topping help you become as calm as you appear now. "Jason shook his head yes " It cleared my head. I realized that Kathleen, Telly, Marina and I are not handling the maturing of our children right. I apologize Johnathan and tomorrow we all will see Telly, Marina and Cassie and work on a better path." Johnathan hugged his parents "Thank you. Can I go tell Cassie?" Jason looked to Kathleen, she answered "Yes, please let Marina know that we all want to get together tomorrow when Telly and Jason were scheduled to meet."

Candy piped up "Jason, Kathleen and I discussed Johnathan staying with us while you are on your honeymoon rather than the camp. Jeremy can talk with him about a happy healthy relationship and the benefits of waiting." Jeremy suddenly said "WHAT? I am no sexual expert." Kathleen got up and gave Jeremy a hug "But you are an example of the happy relationship we would wish for our son. Suddenly Jeremy asked, "Where is Uncle Duncan?" Aaron answered "After Jason stomped off. I sent Widow Smith packing and Uncle Duncan is at my house wondering whether he is still invited. Jason, you are going to have to handle that. I think that he should be called Demolition Duncan rather than Uncle Duncan." Everyone laughed and at the same time agreed.

Jason stood up and extended his arm to Kathleen "My beautiful soon to be bride, would you like to accompany me to assure Uncle Duncan that he is still wanted at out wedding?" Kathleen rose and accepted his arm "It is my pleasure, soon to be husband. I would like to take this opportunity to remind everyone that tomorrow is the rehearsal. We will see you later if not then."


	9. Chapter 9

Times Are A Changing Chpt9

On his cot in the living area of Kathleen's cabin, Jason lay dreaming of his wedding to Kathleen. He felt a nuzzle against his neck as he awoke and believed it to be Kathleen waking him. He turned on his side still in the dark and reach his long arm to grab her only to realize that Nosey was showing him affection. He sat right up and scolded the dog "You ruined a beautiful dream, not to mention woke me up. When I marry your mistress, I may not let you sleep in the bedroom." It was still dark, but he could see the outline of Kathleen standing in the bedroom door. She softly inquired "Are you decent my very soon to be husband?" Jason reached for his clothes "This is the last time; you will need to ask me that question. Tonight, I will stay at the camp and tomorrow evening I promise you that I will be anything but decent." Kathleen giggled as she started to prepare the coffee for the start of day. Johnathan who was asleep on a cot in the corner of the room awakened and complained of his hunger. Kathleen went to her son and kissed his forehead. She advised him "I am going to prepare a big breakfast as we have lots happening today. She then approached Jason and put her arms around his waist and kissed his lips gently "My love in less than 48 hours that heat I feel radiating from you will be satisfied." Jason took her into his arms and passionately kissed her until Johnathan cleared his throat and said, "I am still here and still hungry."

By the time Josh got to town the previous night, Maggie had gone to sleep. She had a long day where she rose before sunrise so she could catch the magnificent colors of the water and the trees as the sun rose. Since his fiancé' was asleep, Josh opted to spread out on the cot in the backroom of Lottie's. Maggie snuck up on Josh as he slept. She admired his physique and beautiful face. She thought if she were to paint a portrait of the Archangel Michael, Josh would be a perfect model. She walked around the cot mesmerized by the work of art that her fiancé' was. Lottie entered asking "Do you to wish to have breakfast and coffee with Clancy and me. The coffee is already brewing and I am starting the eggs, bacon and potatoes now." Josh stirred and then open his beautiful blue eyes to see his vision, his beautiful Maggie. Maggie bent over in order to kiss Josh's far head and then lips, she added "I will leave you to get dressed and then meet us in the front. My mother heard that you had quite an interesting day yesterday in the camp. Clancy and she are hoping for all the juicy tidbits." Josh watched as she left the room, Josh felt as if she floated across the room rather than walk like an ordinary person. Maggie turned at the door and suggested "Josh, there is basin and water over there. You might want to wash up a bit. Nothing personal, you smell like a logger." After that statement, she escaped through the door quickly. After washing up, Josh joined them for some breakfast. Lottie anxiously inquired "What happened at the stagecoach?" Josh responded "I am surprise that you did not recognize your old friend, Widow Smith. Uncle Duncan invited her as his guest for the wedding." Lottie's eyes enlarged and she covered her mouth with her hand "Jason met the stagecoach with Aaron?" Josh added "Johnathan as well." Lottie shook her head" She would never." Josh smiled "Yes, she would. Jason said he was willing to deal with her until she implied, she had her sights set on Johnathan. I have never seen my brother in that state and never want to again." Clancy had enough "Alright you two, Maggie and I are at this table as well. Please explain." Josh explained the details of Jason's and Widow Smith's relationship. Maggie was disgusted and felt that she should have been tarred and feather, Clancy claimed "Many a boy became a man at the hands of an older woman." Lottie sat back "Jason's innocence was gone, and it was evident that was the saddest part. He seemed older; little did we know how much he was going to need that maturity going forward." Josh stood up" I have to get to work. Maggie, we are closing early after we deal with an employee issue. The family plans on visiting my parents and twin sisters' graves before the rehearsal. Would you care to join me?" Maggie laughed "You take me to the best places, of course I will be honored to visit your family, but I never heard of twin sisters." Josh sadly answered "They were born between Jason and me prematurely, they survived for a week. They don't really seem real to me."

Candy was busy getting Molly and Christopher ready for school. Molly was absolutely no problem; Christopher could have created the word procrastinator. Chris would have much preferred spending the day with the loggers. At the logging camp everyone had been so generous with their time and attention, they called him, junior logger. For his birthday, Jason gave his first hatchet with his name engraved and Josh gave him a red plaid flannel shirt. Chris's idea of heaven was a day spent with the Bolt brothers. Since moving here, there had been almost a constant flow of marriages or births in Seattle, Molly was overjoyed helping with celebrations in addition to assisting with April. Candy envisioned her as a party planner. Molly also now had her best friends the Hales but she found their crushes on Johnathan annoying. Candy was pleased that they had assimilated into the Seattle society so easily.

The coffee was brewing when Jeremy appeared from their bedroom, Candy smiled "Sweetheart have a seat while I finish preparing breakfast." Jeremy pulled her closer so that he may give her a kiss. Jeremy reminisced about breakfasts with his brothers "It is so nice not having someone inspect what you just prepared and ask what the hell is it. Josh loved ribbing me about my cooking skills. Jason would just stand there and smile." Jeremy took a bite of her pancakes and rolled his eyes "These are wonderful. I can't deny you can out cook me." Suddenly Candy's mood turned serious "I wanted to ask you about the twins since we are visiting them later. "Jeremy held his fork in the air "I don't know much since they were born and died a good six years before me and two years before Josh. I suppose if they had survived then Jason wouldn't have to talk to his six trees. He admitted later that he carved their names into the bark, Aaron is dying to figure out a way to taunt him once he returns from his honeymoon." Candy laughed "Jason is such a gregarious person, I often wondered how he didn't go mad all alone. I also have a difficult time imaging him conversing with the trees." Jeremy stood up and grabbed his wife for a kiss "I will be right home after we take care of some business with Swede and the Greeks. Things are not going to be the same at work." Candy took in a deep breath "I question telling you this with everything happening, but I am late 3 days and I am never late. Please don't tell anyone as I am not certain. Jeremy's face lit up and he lifted her into the air and said "We haven't been married a month yet. "Candy laughed "It only takes once and in the short time we have been married, we have done it quite a few more times than once. "Jeremy left for work whistling.

Aaron had risen earlier than usual as he planned on serving breakfast in bed to Jemma. Yesterday had been such a strange day. Originally, he had expected it to be humorous with the Widow Smith but when she turned her attention on Johnathan, it became disgusting. At the camp listening to Jason's history, it became enlightening. Today, should be an equally emotional day, the Bolts know how to celebrate a wedding, they start at the graveyard. Jemma stretched as she awoke to the smell of the coffee being delivered on the tray with eggs, sausage and toast. She yawned "This is going to be another busy day, thank God for Molly." At that moment, a small cry was heard from hungry April. Aaron lifted her gently and placed her in her mother's arms to be fed. Jemma mentioned "Biddie is coming here within the hour so we can start baking. A lot of wood is being burnt in Seattle preparing the food for this extravaganza. Josh said the Governor will be here and he has a major surprise for Kathleen and Jason. Plus, I must pack for San Francisco, this is really our honeymoon except we have a baby and staying with your sister. I bet that Kathleen and Jason will want to do more with us than you think." Aaron sighed "I intend to give you a real honeymoon once you can leave the baby. We won't be staying with my sister and Jason won't be in the same state."

Jason was beginning to wish he left the part about his friends the trees out of yesterday discussion. On the way to the see Telly, Jeremy pointed out the batch of six trees which were still standing despite the others surrounding it having been cut. Johnathan trying not to laugh asked if Jason would someday introduce him to his friends. Jason smiled as he said, "I will remember this treatment." Jason, Kathleen, Johnathan and Jeremy dismounted their horses at the Greek's encampment. Telly approached Jason in a very subdued manner, while Marina and Cassie were kissing and hugging everyone. Jason grabbed his ex-friends arm and pulled him aside, Jason started "My family is correct, holding this anger against you is not me. It is just too much work. However, you do anything purposefully to harm or endanger my son again, there will be no forgiveness. Understood?" Telly extended his hand which was met by Jason's hand, Telly added "Marina made me think how I would feel if someone treated Cassie the way I treated Johnathan. I would want to kill them." The two men smiled at each other then suddenly Telly grabbed Jason into a big hug. Jason straight face said, "I knew that was coming."

The two families discussed the wedding which everyone was now attending tomorrow. Kathleen told Marina and Telly how they daughter looked like a dream in the dress which was made for her. The men discussed the Bolts financing some Greeks for the future construction work. Telly was very interested. Finally, Jason said "We all need to discuss how we are treating our children who have yet to do anything wrong. We are punishing them for starting to grow up." He told the story of his father with whom he could discuss anything but opted not to tell him about sex. He discussed the story of Widow Smith who was happy to teach him about the physical aspects. Telly started to squirm and asked, "How do we stop them from doing what we did." Kathleen responded "We talk to them and make sure they understand what the ramifications can be. Our children are intelligent, and they want to go to college and have careers. Johnathan wishes to be a doctor and Cassie a nurse. We can't stop them short of locking them up. There is couple who already have 2 children under 5 who are having a baby any day. They will set a schedule to help the couple and see that babies and children are not all fun and games. Hopefully, they will get the message. In addition, they must be comfortable talking to us, we are pushing them away right now." Marina agreed but Telly was still concerned. Jason put his hand on his shoulder "Could your parents have stopped you and Marina short of tying you up and locking you in a room?" Telly jumped up and walked around the table "No!" Jason said "Telly, my friend, the best we can do is give them the tools to reason what is best for their hopes and dreams and trust in them. It is not going to be easy, but we really don't have a choice if we want them to come to us for help." Telly turned to his friend "You must be part Greek. You have wisdom of Aristotle." Jason laughed "Thank you but I made more than my share of mistakes. We need to get back as we are getting married tomorrow." The Bolt clan plus Cassie headed back for town. Telly started to get excited when Cassie shared the horse with Johnathan, but Jason held his hand up and said "Breath." As they rode away, Johnathan thanked his parents and promised to make them proud.


	10. Chapter 10

Times Are A Changing Chpt10

Back at the camp in the seclusion of their tent, the brothers had gathered to discuss Big Swede prior to their meeting with him. Jason with a hot cup of coffee in hand recollected when his mother died and at 15, he had to temporarily replace his father when the tall Scandinavian came begging for a job. Jason freely told everyone that Big Swede kept the company going as much as him; hard to believe, but that was seventeen years ago. Jason admitted that there were few employees who could be relied upon like Big Swede and it could be difficult sometimes completing their quotas without him logging. Jason sighed and asked Josh "Bring him in, let's get this done." Josh slipped through the flap to go search for his friend, Jeremy looked at Jason and questioned " How do you expect him to react, except for that one episode when he left for Tacoma, he always appeared to love his job." Jason laughed "Don't you remember when he was a deputy for that crazy sheriff, he didn't even give us notice but we took him back." Josh and Swede arrived but Swede was anxious as he had no idea why he had been pulled away from his assignment. Swede looked at the brothers waiting for an explanation as Jason pointed at Jeremy to handle the situation. Jeremy stuttered as he started "Swede, you have been with us for a long time and we appreciate all the great work, however, we think it is time to move on." Swede excitedly argued "My wife is pregnant, and you are letting me go?" Jason, Josh and Jeremy glanced at one another and began to laugh which enraged Big Swede even further. Jason put his hands up "Let Jeremy finish before you blow your top." Jeremy continued "You are aware that Josh is going to school and working with the judge starting this fall. We have been discussing how to fill Josh's void. We would like to promote you to manager. If you accept the position beginning immediately, Josh will start training you on the books and all the various jobs. Eventually, we hope that you would be meeting customers and doing bids. How do you feel about this?" Swede stood there wide eyed in disbelief. Josh as usual the first to bring humor "I think he has become mute. Do you want the job or not?" Swede in a whisper "I am so grateful, and you can be assured that I will do my best." Jason held out his hand "Welcome my friend to the world of being a professional. You will be expected to get your hands dirty from time to time as we do when circumstances require that we do the hard labor to meet a deadline." Swede hugged each of the brothers. Jeremy assigned his first job "We are going to call the men together and advised them of your promotion and let everyone loose early to celebrate your promotion and the bosses wedding." Jason added "This was an incredibly difficult decision for us, Swede. It was not because you didn't deserve it totally, but we rely heavily on you out there. I suggest you tell Essie before you let any of the men buy you a drink." The Bolts and Swede exited the tent and headed for the emergency alert clang. Jason patted Swede's shoulder "Welcome aboard."

The brothers closed the camp and proceeded to go their separate ways in order to get washed up and dressed for the rest of the day's festivities. Previously it had been arranged to meet at Lottie's at five with their families prior to proceeding to the graveyard. Jason, Kathleen and Johnathan were the first to arrive. Kathleen requested a glass of wine her nerves were on edge; Jason was happy with a beer. Jason asked Johnathan if he might like a beer. Johnathan waved him off "Never." Jeremy, Candy, Chris and Molly arrived next accompanied by Josh who met Maggie at Lottie's. Chris and Molly were carrying flowers which they had gathered during the day. Uncle Duncan came downstairs; he was unnaturally quiet, but no one was complaining. Jemma, Aaron and April were the last to arrive. Jason began "Kathleen felt that we should include our parents and sisters in this weekend, so let's go and introduce all the new members of our expanding family." They started out the door when Jason realized that Clancy and Lottie weren't coming. Jason stopped and said "The family is going and even without the addition of Maggie, you are part of our clan. Let's go."

The Bolt family plot was near the entrance to the cemetery. Everyone gathered around the four graves. Jason asked Molly and Chris to lay the flowers on the graves. He started in a solemn tone, "Mother and father, tomorrow I am finally going to marry the great love of my life Kathleen who is right next to me along with our son. I really wish that you could have met him and her; he looks just like you and me, father. They make me happier than I could have imagined. The one thing which could have made tomorrow a better day would have been if you and my sisters could have been there. I love you and miss you every day in my heart." He nodded for Josh to step forward. Josh holding Maggie's hand advanced, he began "Mother and Father, I would like to introduce my fiancé', Maggie Crane. Mother, you would love her as she is a wonderful artist and you enjoyed art so much. She makes me very happy and has put my soul at rest. I have always been so restless but no more. She is Lottie's daughter. I wish you could be here for Jason's big day; you will be missed." The tears were beginning to flow from everyone including Clancy. Josh and Maggie took a step back in order that the Jeremy, Candy and the children could advance. Jeremy took a deep breath and hoped that his stuttering would not return at this moment, he said "Father and mother, I am married to the perfect woman, Candy Pruitt. We met on the ship bringing the brides back to Seattle. I know that you would love her. In addition, I am helping to raise her younger brother and sister. Everyone in the family loves them as do I. I am truly happy but wish that you were here." He was relieved that he had managed not to stutter once. He stepped back so Jemma, Aaron and April could mover forward. Jemma had been crying and was struggling to start "Mother and father, I wonder if you would recognize me. First, I wanted to tell you what a good job Jason did raising me in your absence. Next, I married Aaron Stempel whom you knew. I know there was friction with the families, but he treats me like a queen. You have a granddaughter, April. I wish you were here to see her; she is so wonderful and beautiful. I love you." Jason stepped forward and said "We all miss you and I intend to stop by for a visit more often to keep you informed on how you family is doing. We love you," They all turned to leave, next stop the church.

The Bolt clan filed into the church and took seats in the pews awaiting the arrival of Reverend Brown. Jason was fiddling with his collar; he recognized that he was suffering from anxiety but didn't understand the cause as he was overjoyed to be getting married finally to Kathleen. Clancy was whispering to Lottie how touched he was by the ceremony at the graveyard. He wondered if he should change his lifestyle if there would be people who cared for him in that manner. Josh excused himself from Maggie and asked Jason to talk with him. Josh inquired "What is wrong with you, if I didn't know better, I would think that you are having second thoughts the way you are fidgeting." Jason reassured Josh "Not at all but we were here before with a not so happy ending." Josh put his hands on his brother's arms "Give me a moment, I will be right back." Josh went over and spoke briefly with Aaron and Jemma and returned "Kathleen and Johnathan will stay with the Stempels. She will be protected. Does that help?" Jason took a breath and realized it felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Jason hugged Josh and thanked him.

Reverend Adams appeared from the back of the church, with a great deal of joy in his voice he stated "Let's get this show on the road. This time we are finishing the job. From what I understand this is going to be quite a celebration. They have already started placing tables and chairs outside." Kathleen excitedly requested a few minutes so she could explain what she had envisioned. She wanted everyone involved in the wedding to be up front not in the pews. Kathleen explained "I have lost my birth family, but God has sent the most wonderful family as a replacement. At my wedding, I don't want anyone to feel more or less important to us, so everyone will stay up front surrounding us. The men will gather around Jason, and the women around me. The procession to start will be accompanied by the Bagpipes played by Uncle Duncan. The procession will begin with Molly, Cassie, Maggie, Jemma, Candy, and Lottie followed by me. The men, Clancy, Chris, Aaron, Jeremy, and Joshua will be stationed around Jason with the exception of Johnathan who is giving his mother away. Once the ceremony is finished as we leave, I don't care about height. Please find your partner and follows us out to the rest of our life." Reverend Adams acknowledged "Seems simple enough. Let's run through it though. No one is going to blame me for causing any problems." They ran through it once; it went perfectly. With the Reverend's blessing, the increasingly excited Bolt clan decided to get the rehearsal dinner started.

As everyone headed towards Lottie's, Josh, Jeremy and Jemma tagged their brother and requested that they go to what had until recently been the cabin in which they lived for a toast amongst the four of them. Jeremy pulled out a bottle of whiskey and four glasses "Let's toast Jason's last single day on this earth. Jeremy held up his glass "Thank you for keeping us together. We realized that it would have been easier to give us to someone else. We could have found good homes, or we could have been used for labor. You stood by us through thick and thin. Never did we feel insecure. Don't say this enough, I love you, brother." Josh pensively held up his glass "Jason, you may not admit it, but I know that I have hurt you. If there was a way for me to take those actions back. I would do anything. Don't say this enough, I love you, brother." Jemma was getting teary held up her glass "I have no real memories of mother and father, you were my guiding light, security and I don't say this enough, I love you, brother." An emotionally touched Jason raised his glass and swallowed in one gulp. Jason rarely at a loss for words added "I am who I am because of each of you. I am so proud of you and I don't say this enough, I love you." Jason extended his hand out and Jeremy, Joshua and Jemma placed theirs on top. Jason recited "One for all and all for one." They left for the rehearsal dinner with their arms intertwined on their shoulders, a sight to which Seattle had become accustomed.

The rehearsal dinner was amazingly low key considering the Bolt family's reputation for knowing how to party. Kathleen and Jason had requested that they take it easy on the alcohol because tomorrow was another very important day. Clancy was thoughtful as he observed the family celebrate the marriage of Jason. He desired to participate in celebrations similar to this. Lottie finally asked him if he was alright. Clancy admitted he was thinking of selling his boat and coming ashore. Lottie bent over and gently kissed his face and said, "This has to be your decision and yours alone." Johnathan had never participated in a large boisterous family dinner, but Cassie told him the Greeks could celebrate similar to this weekly. Aaron shouted across the room to Josh "I thought you were going to invite Jason's friends to the dinner?" Josh laughingly replied, "If you are referring to the trees, Jeremy and I went out and tried to persuade them to come, but they refused to answer or budge." Jason stood on a chair as he responded "I have been pretty good natured about the trees until now. With the exception of Aaron, I raised the other three tormenting me. I have seen all the bizarre and stupid things you have done since birth. Leave the trees alone or at the most inconvenient moment, I will with say something juicy from your past." The party continued to about 11 when everyone decided to turn in so they would be in good shape for tomorrow. Jason and Kathleen had managed to slip outside by themselves so they might have a moment or two alone. She rested her body into his body as he had his hands around her waist, they stared at the moon for a while. She turned around to face him and they kissed softly and just held each other. She romantically said "Tomorrow." Jason replied with a hint of anticipation "Tomorrow!"


	11. Chapter 11

Times Are A Changing Chpt 11

Kathleen sat on the edge of her bed staring into space wondering if it was possible that she was finally going to marry Jason Bolt. All those years that she was kept apart with their son from the man she loved. From the first time she saw him at the school social, she knew he was the one and now the day was here when they would exchange their vows. It was a gorgeous day outside which was fortuitous considering the entire town was expected to make an appearance. They had not set out with the objective of a large affair, but this wedding took on a life of its own. Jason, Josh, Jeremy and Jemma in one way or another had touched the lives of most of the residents of Seattle. A soft knock on her door from Johnathan interrupted her train of thought, he wanted to let her know that Aaron and he were headed for the camp. He would dress with his uncles and father in the tent which would be followed by a celebration breakfast. He kissed his mother on her forehead and informed her how happy he was for her as he knew better than anyone how she dreamed of this day for 17 years.

Chris ran into the office tent where Jason had begun to get dressed. Chris excitedly yelled "She is there, Jason. No one stole her last night. So, the wedding is on." Jason and Josh laughed at how serious the boy was delivering his message, Jason finally managed "Thank you, Chris. It has been worrying me. Are you ready to get dressed for my wedding?" Chris bit his lip and then asked, "You are not making me do the baby position of ring bearer are you?" Jason bent over so that he may talk to Chris eye to eye "You are one of the men, today" A huge smile cross the youngster's face." Josh put his hand on Chris's shoulder "Remember, this is what happens when you let women in your life." Jeremy came through the flap of the tent "Jason. I hate to talk business but Corky was wondering who is going to fill Swede 's position of foreman? Can I make a quick announcement to take some pressure off him?" Jason responded "Call him in, I am in great mood. Let's spread it." Corky arrived hat in hand, he started "I am sorry to bother you today, but I can't stop thinking about it." Jason nodded to Jeremy to handle it, Jeremy smiled as he informed Corky "We wanted both you and Swede to have your own special day, but you are going to share yours with Jason. Corky, we would like you to fill the position of foreman but realize that it will affect your relationships with your friends. Do you want it?" Corky let out a hoot and holler after which Josh asked, "Was that a yes?" Corky enthusiastically replied "Hell yes."

The women gathered with their wedding garments at Lottie's to get ready plus have their own breakfast. Kathleen was extremely emotional as she thanked everyone for being part of her wedding party. She knew that they were not accustomed to this much fuss regarding a wedding, but she had been part of the Irish Aristocracy. Weddings were a big occasion, often they were arranged to create an alliance and a big show was expected. Candy asked "Are you really going to be happy here even with the big house you are having built. We really live a simple life here." Kathleen smiled "The first moment I saw him across a room filled with handsome young men, I knew that I was his and he was mine. I swear if I had to live in cave with him that I could." Jemma grilled Kathleen "Do you love him for his looks?" Kathleen turned to her and denied "Jemma, there was a room full of handsome young men. I swear when you look at him there is an aura of kindness, selflessness, goodness, and ego. He didn't view himself as better than the people who worked the estates of the nobility. He would have never been able to tolerate the way the classes were handled if he had become Lair of Kilmarron. I believe he would have been miserable. I admit I enjoyed some of the benefits of nobility, but I feel happier now. All of us here at Seattle are building a better world for everyone not just the nobility. Both Johnathan and I escaped with sizeable nest eggs but we both intend to be generous with the community." Lottie interrupted the conversation "We better get focused on getting ready or you are going to be late, and if you are one moment late, I believe he will be here to fetch you."

The Bolt brothers, Johnathan, Aaron, Clancy, Duncan and Christopher were all in the tent getting dressed for the wedding. The loggers were beginning to get antsy as they wanted to eat their breakfasts. The flap was opened and the men starting howling, all in the wedding party except Aaron and Chris were in kilts representing their homelands. Jason and gang had decided to go to that table, take their seats and act as if nothing was different. As they started eating the men settled down. Finally. Corky questioned his bosses "WHY?" Jason took a deep breath "When the woman you love, cuddles up to you and peers lovingly into your eyes, and implores you to please wear your kilts, I admit that I gave into her wishes. The hardest part was getting everyone else to do so. Aaron and Chris are not Scottish or Irish therefore they were spared." Swede stood up and said, "Let's all say a prayer that it is not windy today or you may be seeing more of the Bolts than you ever wanted." The entire table broke out in rowdy laughter. Finally, it was time to depart the camp for the church. The Bolt brothers in their kilts of blue and green with a matching sash and a blue shirt with Uncle Duncan playing his bagpipes marched followed by their men as they often did to town and the end of an era.

Lottie saw the men as they descended from the mountain, her giggling made all the women run to the door to see what was happening. Lottie asked Kathleen "How did you get them to wear their kilts?" Kathleen smirking coyly answered "I asked." Lottie shook her head "This is going to be quite a day." Candy was admiring herself in the dark blue satin dress with a sweetheart neck, chiffon flowing sleeves capped with Irish lace, there was a green satin belt around her waist. The green and the blue matched the colors in the Bolts' kilts. Lottie's dress was the opposite combination green dress with blue belt, her dressed coordinated with Clancy's saffron kilt and green jacket. Maggie chimed in "I understand why you insisted on these colors for our dresses. I am going to enjoy painting this picture. Is the man taking the tintypes here?" Kathleen nodded her head yes. Molly's dress matched Lottie's and Chris wore a black suit with a green bow tie. Jemma was buttoning Kathleen 's dress, which was white satin with a sweetheart neck, traditional waist, her sleeves were satin puffy at the top, the rest of the sleeve was Irish lace, her hair was down but curled. The back must have had 40 buttons covered in satin. Jemma laughed "You better let us get you out of the dress because I imagine my brother just tearing all these beautiful buttons off."

The Governor Lister's carriage pulled up just as the men arrived; Jeremy and Josh quickly reached the governor and he slipped them a paper before Jason joined them. Jason escorted the governor into the church to a space reserved for him. The governor was impressed at the turnout of the town and the attire of Jason and his brothers. The governor laughingly said "You, Bolts, know how to throw an affair."

Josh gathered Jeremy, Clancy, Aaron, Duncan and Chris together "We need to go into the church so the bride can make her way to us." Duncan put his bagpipes down on a pew; He proceeded to Jason's side and requested a moment to his speak with his nephew in private. Jason and Duncan walked to side where Duncan opened his heart to his eldest nephew. Duncan started "If you father was here, I am sure that he would tell you what a fine man that you have become and how proud that he is of you. I, personally, admired the bond which exists between you and your siblings. You support each other, you are a team. My father pitted my brother, your father, and me against each other. It was important that I always win. We still loved each other but it was nothing like the bond which you share with your siblings. Johnathan and I would compete over everything including your mother. I loved your mother and view you in particular as the son I might have had. I imagine you and me controlling Kilmarron but none of that was to be. You have carved a wonderful life for yourself and your family in Seattle. I love you, nephew, and hope you will permit me to share in what I see as a wonderful future." Jason face softened as he realized how difficult that must have been for his uncle to say. Jason hugged his uncle "I love you, Uncle Duncan, and I would be proud to have my children embrace you as a member of the family in addition to Kathleen, Johnathan and myself."

Reverend Adams entered and directed Johnathan to join his mother. He announced to the men "The ladies are ready. Please take you places." He smiled as he realized the fashion of dress which the men wore. He asked Aaron "Do you feel lonely?" Aaron laughed "Only with the Bolt's would I feel out of place when I am dressed normally, and they are not." Essie sneaked in and took her place at the organ. She inspected the group and complimented them "Jason, Josh, Jeremy, Aaron, Clancy, and Chris, I don't believe I have seen a more handsome group of men at one time." Jason smiled back at her, but one could tell he was anxious for his bride. Essie played music as people were allowed into the church and as the procession of Molly, Cassie, Maggie, Candy, and Lottie entered. The women huddled in the front of the church as Duncan played the wedding march on his bagpipes. The doors entered as Johnathan arm in arm with his mother started their procession to the front of the church. Jason was breathless at the sight of his Kathleen. He couldn't believe at long last she was to officially be his bride. He felt that it was an hour as they marched down the aisle, but it was only moments.

Johnathan and Kathleen arrived, Johnathan gave his mother away and joined the men. When the reverend asked if anyone objected Jemma, Jeremy and Josh replied, "We do." Kathleen looked shocked and Jason appeared ready to kill his siblings when Josh stepped forward with a paper in his hand. Josh announced to the church "Jemma, Jeremy, and I would like to thank our Governor Lister for expediting something for our brother and his family which we would like to share with everyone at this moment." Jason growled "Josh, what are you doing?" Josh held up one finger and continued "Johnathan O' Neil is now officially Johnathan Ryan Bolt and his father is Jason Bolt. "Johnathan grabbed the paper as he held back his tears his father and mother grabbed him into a hug. Jason turned and grabbed each of his sibling into the family hug. Everyone in the church including Reverend Adams were fighting back tears finally he asked to resume the wedding, this time when he asked if anyone objected it was silent.

Reverend Adams finally introduced them as husband and wife advising Jason that he may kiss the bride. He pulled her into a kiss which left her breathless and the reverend saying, "Save some of that for later." They exited the church where the townspeople who couldn't get into the church waited with rice. The rest of the bridal party joined them. Biddie arranged for the bouquet toss to be done immediately. All the unmarried women line up behind Kathleen and she tossed her bouquet right into the hands of Biddie. Biddie though thrilled shyly glanced at Rodger who was applauding and laughing at her prize.

Jason threw his arm up in the air and enthusiastically announced "Let's celebrate. There is plenty of food and drink here, but most of all wonderful people. Jason Bolt ,17 years late, has wed his Kathleen Ryan."


	12. Chapter 12

Times Are A Changing Chpt12

The square was filled with tables and chairs, many of which had been assembled by the loggers in the square the previous evening. Invitations had been sent but it was apparent to the Bolt's that most of the town were going to make an appearance to wish the couple much happiness. The fare was simple, petite sandwiches of roast beef, chicken, turkey and pork accompanied by a table of chop vegetables donated by the Greeks and table full of baked goods. Two tables were set up for punches one with alcohol and one with none. Jemma's wedding cake was both gorgeous and delicious, chocolate with butter cream icing which was Jason's one request.

Jason, Kathleen and Johnathan thanked Governor Lister for coming but most of all for expediting the paperwork regarding Johnathan's name and parentage. Governor Lister who was a new governor in 1870 was advised by governor Stevens that the Bolts were a family with whom he should become familiar. Governor Lister advised them "I have an ulterior motive. My wife is anxious to get a family portrait by Maggie Cain. Would it be possible for one of you to introduce me to her?" Johnathan volunteered and located Maggie and Josh across the square.

Johnathan introduced Maggie to the governor who already knew Josh. Governor Lister said "I understand that the two of you are engaged. Joshua is going to make an excellent lawyer. He pleaded the case for expediting this paperwork quite passionately." Maggie and josh smiled at each other and then she said "I know. He talked me into marrying him. I believe he has great potential." Josh acted embarrassed but obviously really wasn't. Governor Lister finally got to his question "I know that my office has telegraphed you and you said that you were busy with moving but should be free soon. I am pleading my case for a family portrait by you. My wonderful wife is quite anxious for one. She has put up a lot with my politics and I would be most appreciative if I could give her this one thing." Maggie looked at Josh who stated "Go for it. I will be in Olympia quite a bit so I can see you. We can work anything out." Martha curtsied to the governor "I would love to paint your family's portrait. I can start in a month in September."

Biddie and Rodger were partaking of some sandwiches and some of the alcoholic punch. Rodger mentioned to Biddie that the Bolts had started building their new homes. Biddie answered "Yes in deedy, from what I understand they are going to have 3-4 bedroom and two stories like we had in New Bedford." Rodger pensively added "They are going to move out of those 2 cabins which are very nice and much larger than mine. I've been talking to Jason about purchasing one using my cabin as a down payment. Which one do you think is better as you have been in both quite a bit?" Biddie blushed "Why do you want to move now?" Rodger shook his head and laughed "Well, one business is expanding and looking to add another barber and I am considering expanding my family with a certain young lady from New Bedford."

Jemma, Aaron, and Uncle Duncan are discussing the wedding when Jemma says, "You would have looked quite striking in a kilt, Aaron." Duncan admits "I offered him one, but he refused." Aaron growled "I am German, I am not Scottish or Irish. You all are lucky it is not a windy day." Duncan looked lovingly at his niece and said "You, lasses, are so beautiful in those blue dresses. It is hard for me to believe that you all have grown up. Josh will be married in December. The next generation has begun and may expand quickly. Kathleen has offered to build a house on her estate for me and I am considering taking her up on it." Aaron grimaced while Jemma said how happy they would all be.

Candy and Jeremy were discussing new jobs with Swede, Essie and Corky. Swede was proud to finally move into the realm of professional. Swede looked at Essie who was beaming as pregnant women do and said, "My child will only know me as a professional." Jeremy was quick to say "There is no shame in being a logger. It is good, hard, honest work." Corky looking a bit depressed stated "After I got the job, my first thought was to go tell Biddie. I found that I cared more for her than I knew." Jeremy put his hand on the shoulder of his friend "Remember what you learnt, there still are a beautiful brides in the dorm." Candy added" She is very happy, now. Please let her be."

Telly was raving to Marina about how beautiful their daughter was; she put all the other women to shame in his opinion. Johnathan holding Cassie's hand approached her parents. Telly thanked Johnathan for being with his daughter because he is certain that all the single men at this wedding would be pursuing her. Marina patted his shoulder "You are a little prejudice, my love. "Johnathan jumped in "I agree Cassie would put your Greek goddesses to shame." Telly hugged the young man and advised him "You have excellent taste and a bright future. I am getting use to you." Johnathan laughed "My father would be happy to hear that."

Kathleen and Lottie were heading to the bar so Kathleen could change. They stopped for a moment to talk with Biddie and Rodger. Jason had his men with him including Clancy. He was watching his bride walk across the square. He turned to Clancy and inquired if their cabin was ready and opened. "Aye" was Clancy response. Jason turned to his family and said, "See you in a couple of weeks." And proceeded to cross the square towards Kathleen. Kathleen saw Jason and began to say" "No, I have to change first. You are not destroying my dress by ripping off my buttons." Jason swept up Kathleen and put her over his shoulder and replied, "Don't worry this is one present I am opening slowly." Kathleen was giggling as he turned to his company and thank everyone and wished them well. Most of the those there were laughing and congratulating the couple as he headed for the ship. Inside the cabin was a sign Jeremy had created "DO NOT DISTURB." Jason hung it on the door and took his bride into his arms and kissed her like a man who had been waiting 17 years.


End file.
